The major purpose of this proposal is to develop both school-based and family interventions to prevent adoption of unhealthful weight regulation strategies by adolescents. This research builds upon an earlier study funded by NICHD at a time when Dr. Killen was on staff at the Department of Medicine, Stanford University School of Medicine. The proposed trial builds upon the foundation of the earlier study by (1) developing a special, intensive intervention for adolescents identified as "at-risk" for disordered eating and (2) the development of a family intervention component designed to teach parents to promote healthful weight regulation practices by their children.